Tractor Day at Hogwarts
by Alliance Webb
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if they had Tractor Day at Hogwarts? Read to find out!


Tractor Day at Hogwarts  
  
by Alliance Webb  
  
disclaimer: I do not, repeated, do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the Harry Potter books - if I did, I'd be rich and my name wouldn't be Alliance Webb...  
  
a/n: In light of current events I have decided that Tractor Day deserves its rightful recognition. I know well that few places out of The States (if any) participate in this event and also that only hicks participate, but I just have to hold a cowboy hat to my heart and pay homage.  
  
Opening his eyes slowly Harry Potter peeked out the window in his Gryffindor dorm room. Oh, it was a beautiful day, a perfect day for a tractor ride. He sat up slowly and rubbing his eyes, looked at the clock. The enchanted clock flashed 4:00am and then the date. Harry smiled. Oh it was a wonderful day for a tractor ride. He looked around the room and saw Ron who was also sitting up. They shared a nod and crawled out of bed. A few others stirred and managed to roll out of bed as well.  
  
"Reckon it's a great day for a tractor ride, ay Harry?" Ron said as he rummaged through his drawers for the outfit that he could wear only once a year.  
  
"I reckon so, Ron," he replied also searching through his belongings.  
  
Both smiled in victory as they both pulled out a pair of suspenders from the very bottom of their drawers. Again they shared a smile then proceeded to get dressed. They pulled on their long johns (suspenders) over their plaid shirts. The shirts were cut at the shoulders to remove the sleeves and they both stood with their hands on their hips. A few others in the room followed suit including Seamus and Neville.  
  
"Hideho, Potter, looks likee's gonna be'a nice day," Neville said, his southern accent was strong and perfect.  
  
"Hideho," Harry nodded.  
  
The entire bunch dressed quickly a few tossing on straw hats and walked out to the common room. The walked to the fire place to meet a very unhappy and groggy looking Professor McGonnagle. "Get to it you boys, I never did like this day of the year," she held a vase of special floo powder. "You take the powder, throw it in, and say 'Tractor Garage,' it knows where to take you, now quickly boys," she was obviously grumpy about being pulled out of bed at this hour and wanted nothing more than to go back to bed.  
  
The crew nodded their heads as a group of sixth years walked out to meet them. Oliver Wood stood in the front flexing his strong muscles and looking amazingly hott in his cowboy boots and hat. They all listened obediently to Professor McGonnagle and in no time all the Gryffindor participants walked out of the fire pit into the tractor garage. Harry looked around for his beloved pride and joy.  
  
He walked up to his blessed John Deere and patted it affectionately on the large back tire. "How's my baby?" he smiled.  
  
"Talking to tractors now instead of walls Potter?" Draco Malfoy's cold menacing voice hissed.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am, are you planning on doing something about it?" he questioned.  
  
Draco was about to say something when Oliver came up behind him saying something about causing trouble and escorted the bleached blonde away.  
  
Harry looked around to admire the tractors of his friends - and enemies it seemed. He first admired his own powerful perfect and practical John Deere with extreme adoration. He then let his eyes wander to a tractor by which the brand could not be determined in a million years. Ron Weasley sat beaming in an ugly brown colored tractor that looked like it was falling apart. Harry thought of the Weasley household and expected nothing less. It looked as though it was being held together by magic. His eyes wandered and found Oliver Wood's tractor, another John Deere. Oliver Wood might not always have good taste, but tractors were the things he could choose well. Looking around his eyes fell on a rather elaborate looking tractor. It was large - an International Steiger, however so a horrible maker, and it seemed to be loaded with everything a tractor could have. Complete with DVD player and popcorn maker. To Harry it looked like a piece of junk that would never last in the fields and he desperately wanted to know who the heck needed a DVD player while they were plowing. However, everything was explained when he watched Draco Malfoy climb into the drivers seat and beam at his highly expensive imported treasure. Harry rolled his eyes and continued looking around. Surprisingly he saw Neville sitting in red tractor that was in very good condition. He hadn't known what to expect of Neville's tractor but this was a pretty interesting tractor. Obviously it wasn't as good as Harry's, but it was very nice none-the-less. He also saw Seamus's tractor and he showed off how muggle it was as he had bought it from a friend of his fathers. He was showing off to eager muggle-studies nerds how you had to "press the buttons" and "pull this lever" to make it go. There were a few other impressive looking tractors, including one that was not really as impressive without Cho Chang sitting in a bandana as a shirt and low rise jeans, but Harry proudly climbed into his trusty Deere and sat in his driver's seat.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was the last person to walk out of the floo fire place. He walked to the front garage doors and waved his hands to hush the crowd. "Good morning everyone, I thank you for participating in the twentieth annual Hogwart's Tractor Day," as he said this the entire garage erupted in applause. "And now, gentlemen, start your engines," he turned to the garage door. Harry waved his wand and his tractor sprung to life. The sound was immediately followed by the roaring of many other tractors. The only people without tractors were those following Seamus and at this point they crawled onto his tractor and watched him turn the key in the ignition and shift into gear. Neville tried frantically to remember the spell to start his tractor but simply sat at his tractor waving his wand. Professor Dumbledore turned around once more to make sure everyone was ready. Upon seeing Neville he shook his head and swished his wand at the tractor making it immediately start up.  
  
Professor Dumbledore turned again to face the doors and softly said a few words. The garage doors completely disappeared and Professor Dumbledore walked out of the way. He nodded his head and the tractor sprung to life moving forward slowly. Harry rocked in his tractor as he waved his wand again to make it go forward. He heard faintly the booming sound of the radio in Draco's tractor and turned just to see Professor Dumbledore once again have to move Neville's tractor for him. Harry laughed and they inched out of the garage. Harry saw the line up ahead and stopped as he reached it. He looked up and saw the tower Hogwarts castle. He shut off his engine and smiled. The entire crew followed suit and moved only yards then stopped. Neville failed to stop his and ran immediately into the whomping willow. Professor Dumbledore sighed and reversed the tractor out of the willow's range. He walked to the front line in half the time it took them all to move there.  
  
"Very well then, students, you may go to your classes," he nodded and walked away.  
  
All of the participants jumped out of their tractors happily and walked back into the school having fussed all the trouble to move their tractors 30 yards. 


End file.
